Love At First Sight
by RavenPuffsUnited
Summary: The brightly colored constellation of STARISH are being sent to the United States, where their number 1 rule is no more. Follow Tokyia, Syo, Natsuki, Cecil, Ren, Masato, and Ottoya as they embark on a mission of love while dealing with their individual feelings for Ms. Haruka in the sunny state of Florida. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_*Plung*_

The light indicating the airplane seatbelts had been turned off, and over the intercom a clear voice was heard advising that passengers were now welcome to walk freely in the cabins. Tokyia took a deep breath taking off his passenger seatbelt, while glancing out of the window watching the sun settle on the horizon.

"ICHINOSE-SAN!" Otoya wailed as he came up from behind. "Isn't this exciting! We are going to AMERICA!" he stated grinning waiting for an equally exciting reply from his roommate and STARISH comrade. "I am still in disbelief that Shining would even suggest something like this." Tokyia answered deep in thought. A deep voice from in front of them replied "We need to consider this an opportunity to look beyond Japan. None of us have been in America and with us getting ready to be on the World Stage at the Triple S we need to prepared to the potential growth of our fans." Masato advised in his calm manner. "Do you think Americans will like our music?" Otoya asked, his eyes looking up as if trying to find the answer in the cabin fans.

A stewardess had just made her way towards their seating areas in first class asking if anyone would like any refreshments. The beautiful long legged blonde stopped dead when a silky deep voice answered "Sparkling water, if you could my lady." Ren looks up at her with his beautiful azure eyes and a dazzling smile. The stewardess begins to flush as she answers with a nod. "Anyone else?" she stutters feeling her temperature rise as she attempts to not melt directly in the small walkway within the cabin. Ren merely grins having seen this reaction with many women before, he knew exactly what kind of affect he had on them and he loved it. "Apple juice for me please!" An enthusiastic Natsuki waves, his blonde locks perfectly framing his handsome face. Syo was sitting beside him playing an invisible violin, his teeth biting his thin yet kissable lips. His fedora is firmly placed on his head, while he sways from side to side enjoying the tunes blaring from his headphones. The rest of STARISH request a plethora of green teas and waters, knowing they had several hours before they would see any type of terrain.

"What exactly are we going to do be doing in America?" Cecil asked, with a hint of concern. He was uneasy having left Haruka in Japan, so she could continue working on songs for Quartet Night. Cecil was aware as to why she couldn't attend, but missed her nonetheless. She was his princess after all. "Just with anything Shining decides, there is an ulterior motive to everything he does. I am sure this is just another learning experience for us. To what we are going to be learning, who knows?" Tokyia answered his handsome features being brought out from the setting sun from his window. From the end of the cabin towards the cockpit, 3 stewardesses were huddled together pointing at the gorgeous group of men. Ren is the first to notice and makes a point to give a quick wink in their direction, which causes them to giggle and quickly continue speaking in hushed voices amongst themselves. STARISH was used to this behavior and so simply knew to ignore it.

+++++ EARLIER THAT DAY +++++++

"STARRISSSHHHHH! GOING USA!" Shining announced, an American flag waving proudly behind him with party cannons bursting on either side of his large frame. A loud gasp was heard from all seven members of the constellation.

"America!" Syo exclaimed balling his fist. "Why America and why now?" He questioned taking a step towards Shining. At the very next moment a large flat screen TV begins to come down from the ceiling tuning into a foreign channel.

"GOOD MORNING STARISH!" A chipper American southern female voice greeted the popular boy band. A woman with curly blonde hair, a heart shaped face, and hazel eyes smiled lovingly. Behind her was a stunning beach back drop that included rolling waves and palm trees. She had a fair skinned complexion, and rosy cheeks indicating high humidity. Too dumbfounded none of the members knew how to react. "Oh yes! Shining wasn't lying when he said you all were handsome! Yes, you will do beautifully!" A look of utter confusion dawned on the members as they looked at each other. "My name is Noelle Shining, and am the CEO of SHINING USA, it is such a pleasure to meet you!" she continues, "The sunny state of Florida is beginning their summer concerts in a few weeks and SHINING USA was chosen to be one of the top contenders for entertainment. It only made sense with this honor for me to contact my beloved cousin to chime in a favor. He immediately suggested his golden boys STARISH, and now that I have had the pleasure of seeing you I am more than happy to oblige. Your plane leaves in two hours, TA TA FOR NOW!" As quickly as the flat screen came in to view, it was gone.

The members of STARISH grabbed their bags of the carousel walking towards the exit of the airport. They were given an itinerary by one of the stewards on the flight, who had stated that SHINING USA had their accommodations taken care of. Otoya, Cecil, and Syo sprint towards the exit door being greeted by a smiling Florida sun. All three of them closed their eyes soaking in the rays. "Stretching my legs has never felt so good…" Syo mumbled. "Should you even be complaining about feeling stiff, Shorty?" Ren replied with a smirk ruffling Syo's fedora. "Don't touch me! You want to start this already?" Syo answered balling his fists and putting them up to prepare himself to take a hit.

"I do believe that is our bus." Masato stated matter of fact like pointing towards a brand-new Winnebago that had the bands logo on its side. Out of the driver's side window a scruffy man in a Hawaiian shirt waved. Tokyia, Ottoya, and Masato begin walking towards the man with their baggage in tow. "Welcome to Orlando Florida boys! We can't wait to work with ya!" The man smiled hearing the zzssish of the doors opening. One by one each member entered the Winnebago after storing their luggage in the bottom carriage. "OH KAWAII!" Natuski exclaimed when he saw the small beds at the end of the vehicle, clutching his Piyochan stuffed animal he had used as a pillow on the flight.

After a thirty-minute ride, marveling at the intricate highway systems and scenery of the city the Winnebago stops slowly in front of a large white building with a statue of Aphrodite adoring the front lobby. Upon entering the sparkling lobby Noelle stood there beaming quickly rushing towards Ottoya kissing his cheek lovingly. "Boys! You made it! I am so happy you are here!" She grinned hugging and kissing all the men individually. Leaving them stunned with the gushing affection they were receiving. Tokyia was the first to speak up, "Thank you for your warm welcome." bowing low. The rest of the members repeated his sentiment and bowed as well. "Oh right, oh gosh boys I am so sorry. I didn't mean to catch you off guard." Noelle blushed, waving off their bows of respect. "The bowing won't be necessary. You are in the United States now!" She smiled lovingly. Cecil returned her warm smile with his own, when he suddenly noticed another figure in the shadows. "Oh yes! Let me introduce you to Justin. He is one of our in-house composers." Noelle stated stepping aside allowing a tanned blonde come towards the group. "Hi, I am Justin." He said shaking the hands of each of the members. _Another odd custom they would have to get used to_ , Masato thought to himself. Justin was a tall lanky 6-foot man eye level with STARISH's tallest member Natsuki. His hair was perfectly gelled in all the right places, his ears were pierced in several locations, and a large tattoo sleeve adorned his right arm. "We aren't in Japan anymore." Ren stated to Ichinose taking in the composer in front of them. Justin's dark eyes were kind, and was his demeanor. Ottoya immediately felt comfortable around him. "What is that on your arm?" Ottoya asked, grateful he had taken English classes before long before STARRISH. "Oh my tat? Cool, right? They are waves that resemble on of our popular beaches." "BEACH! I want to go!" Natsuki stated, his Piyochan tucked under his arms it's wings waving excitedly. "Oh we will definitely go, dudes!" He said, making a symbol where his thumb and pinky were stretched out and his other fingers curled into his palm. Masato and Ren didn't look impressed, and cast a glance to each other. Having been friends for some time Masato and Jinguji-san might as well have a secret language that could be spoken with piercing looks and low rumbles. Syo released a large yawn realizing that they had been awake much longer than they were used to. "Justin, please show them to their quarters. Oh, and make sure they meet…well you know who." Noelle stated with a subtle wink to Justin who merely grinned in response. "Boys, before Justin shows you around – there is one important thing I must mention." All STARISH members turned looking directly at Noelle. "A lot of what we do here at SHINING USA is quite different if you haven't noticed, but there is one major difference….LOVE is what fuels our music industry. I don't mean brotherly love, but true love that makes your heart sing in ways it never could."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own any of Christina Aguilera's music or affiliates. Any names or similarities are works of fiction, and are not related to any real people as far as the author knows. If you are interested in hearing the song please see this link: Candyman by Christina Aguilera. Please leave any constructive criticism or comments. This is my first Uta No PrinceSama fanfiction, so any helpful suggestions are greatly appreciated. :) Enjoy!**

The silence was tense and agonizing as each member of STARISH tried to compute the words that were just uttered. Immediately every one of them thought of no one except their first love – Haruka Nanami. Her golden eyes, and tangerine hair being picked up by the breeze as she smiled, wishing them good luck on their endeavors. This was the last image they had of her before entering Tokyo International Airport just half a day ago. Ottoya's eyes slightly begin to water at the thought that he, nor the rest of STARISH, would get to see Nanami for an extensive amount of time. This is the longest they will have been apart in the history of their friendship. Masato stared at Noelle with a stoic expression, internally screaming that he had finally had been given the opportunity to tell Namami exactly how he felt about her and yet she wasn't here for that moment to come true. It's the chance he had been dreaming about since that faithful day where they both were sitting at the piano playing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_. How desperately he wanted to cup her cheeks and place a butterfly kiss on her thin creamy lips, but now that moment may never come. Similar daydreams were transpiring among the rest of the members, some looking down at their feet others in a haze. Romantically loving and that being an impact on their music, hadn't crossed their minds since the rule had been clearly stated by Shining back at Saotome Academy. In Japan, an idol's number one rule was to never love in that way. That dedication and love should go their music, fans, and overall work – not a significant other. Tokyia felt dizzy at the thought of having to change his mindset, even just for a short period.

Justin broke the tension by announcing that the staff would be taking their belongings to their rooms in their house on the SHINING USA property, while he would be taking them on a tour of the studio and all other buildings. Natsuki was the first to come to his sense by asking "How long will be staying?". Noelle stepped towards the tall blonde, she was a short statured woman of 5 feet so the exchange was rather humorous. "Per SHINING he would like for you to stay the whole summer and return before preparations have to be made for the Triple S." Just another bullet into their hearts, when they realized it would be three long grueling months in a hot, humid part of a country they had never been to. On top of that, without one sweet moment with their beloved Haruka. What seemed to be an adventure was quickly turning into a nightmare.

One by one Justin and STARISH filed themselves out of the back doors of the main building, walking towards the music studio. "WOAH!" Syo gasped as he took in the scenery before him. A beautiful botanical garden laid out ahead of them, with marble fountains that had muses and other Greek goddesses as statutes in their middles. Lily of the valley, freesia, lavender, raspberry bushes, peach trees, coconut palm trees, roses, and so many more flowers and fruits were nestled one by one throughout the garden. "One must be extremely skilled to keep this many different flowers and fauna, from so many different climates blooming in the same place." Ren stated as he kneeled to a gorgeous blood red rose. His long fingers lovingly placed themselves underneath the petals to cup the head of the flower, bringing it towards his perfect face. He took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with the serene scent that wafted from the rose. He felt a slight twinge at his heart as he thought about his little lamb, and the rose he had made for her that perfectly represented his feelings towards his lady. _I'll be spending a lot of my time here thinking about my little lamb,_ he thought to himself sighing. Even by being surrounded by such lovely greenery, the mood was still solemn amongst the seven men. It wouldn't be the same without their one and only composer.

Justin was attempting to change the mood without avail, so another approach had to be taken. "I guess, you don't really care to know who you will be working with this summer, huh?" He stated hoping his words would catch their attention. "Working with?" Tokyia questioned, his hands in his pockets awaiting an answer. "SHINING USA has Allstars of its own, which is exactly why you are here! As you may have already gathered we do things a bit different around these parts." He grinned, and gave a sly wink indicating something wonderful was yet to come. STARISH nodded in agreement to his blanket statement, that it was preposterous to believe SHINING USA didn't have their own idols. They continued their path to a large glass building, a plaque stood beside the main entrance in gold engraved letters stating 'Studio'. "This is where you will be practicing, recording, and learning any choreography." Justin stated as he opened the large doors, and welcomed each one of the STARISH members to enter the facility. The floors were also marble, the walls white and clean, photographs of beautiful sunsets were hung down the whole length of the hallway. "Look at this amazing view!" Natsuki stated as he stepped towards the windows. Out in the distance a beautiful Florida beach was to be seen, waves crashing against the shore creating those soothing sounds people could lull themselves into a deep sleep to.

"Let's step into the auditorium, shall we?" Justin smiled, beckoning them to the end of the hallway. "Please take your seats wherever you like, rehearsal should be beginning momentarily." One by one the handsome young men took their seats in the middle of the dark space. Ottoya bent over himself to look at each of the members directly down from him, "Do you guys think that Justin guy was acting kind of weird?" Masato, Syo, and Tokyia nodded in response. "I think he is super nice!" Natsuki stated still clutching his Piyochan. His smile wide, and his sweet kind eyes sparkling with honesty. "I am getting the feeling; this has been meticulously planned." Ren advised, his eyes closed with his fingers resting under his chin. His tangerine hair covering a part of his face, making him look mysterious in the shadows.

 ** _BOOM BOOM BOOM_**

The spotlights shined to the stage just a few rows in front of the group of friends, when suddenly the sounds of a bandstand band begin to play. One by one, seven gorgeous goddesses took the stage in beat of the song. All of them clad in what some would say to be like 1950's women's military uniforms, but much more revealing. Each of them had their hair pinned, and curled perfectly. Their lips stained with different tints of red, their perfect hips sashayed and swayed to the music and finally they began to sing.

 ** _Candyman_**

 ** _Candyman_**

All 7 STARISH members quickly sit up in their seats, gawking at the beautiful women that were just several feet in front of them. In Japan, no female artists would show themselves in this way. Syo and Ottoya gave a loud gulp, attempting to get a hold of themselves as they continued to listen.

 ** _Sweet_**

 ** _Sugar_**

 ** _Candyman_**

The hushed whispers coming from their ruby red lips, invited the boys into their song. The trumpets began to bassoon from the stage when the first three ladies, stepped up.

 ** _I met him out for dinner on a Friday night,_**

 ** _He really had me workin' up an appetite._**

 ** _He had tattoos up and down his arm,_**

 ** _There's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm._**

 ** _He's a one stop shop,_**

 ** _Makes the panties drop._**

 ** _He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated Candyman._**

 ** _Sweet talkin', sugar coatin' Candyman._**

To the left was a tall slender blonde, her long legs adorned with fishnets wearing a revealing mini skirt that allowed a small peek at her perfect rounded apple bottom. Her hair in ringlets passed her shoulders, slightly covering her cleavage that stood erect and plump from the tight green vest. Her almond shaped baby blue eyes, pierced themselves into Tokiya's soul. Tokiya could feel his heart slamming into his ribcage as he marveled at her pouty swollen cherry lips. _I must know her name_ , Tokiya thought. Beside her stood a voluptuous brunette, her dark wavy hair almost to her waist and perfectly curled. Her hour glass figure perfectly complimented by her outfit, her bosom busting from the seams as she danced to the choreography. Her smokey eye make-up perfectly extenuated her seafoam green eyes, her rose colored lips were inviting Ren in ways that he dreamed Haruka would. Ren remained calmed and closed his eyes slightly as he imagined her curves pressing against him. His member began to throb at the thought. To the right of her stood a porcelain doll of perfection. Her raven straight hair, pinned perfectly into a bun. She was slender, and graceful in stature. Her dark brown eyes resembled pools of chocolate, which made Masato hungry to taste her. The three front singers gracefully swirled, where four other ladies took their places to continue the next verse.

 ** _He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine,_**

 ** _We drank champagne, and we danced all night._**

 ** _We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise,_**

 ** _The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline._**

 ** _He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop._**

 ** _He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated Candyman._**

 ** _A sweet talkin', sugar coated Candyman._**

In the middle stood a tanned gorgeous princess with midnight black hair cascading past her bottom. Her slender face, pointed towards her wide hips and flat stomach where a belly button ring was evident. Cecil couldn't stop staring at her swaying hips, he ached to wraps his arms around her. Beside her, was auburn haired goddess with bright hazel eyes. While her body was average, her face was stunningly symmetrical and her high cheekbones and dazzling pearly whites invited Ottoya towards her. He was immediately entranced by her beautiful face. He wanted to cup her cheeks and stare at her till infinity. On the left end was a short stature, petite but toned, light brown brunette. Two fishtail braids on either side of her small face framed her features. Her lips wore a light baby pink, and her long eyelashes brought out her caramel colored eyes. She wore a strip of eye black under her them, and extremely short camo shorts and combat boots. Syo imagined biting into her perfectly shaped ass, and began breathing deeply attempting to calm his ever-growing erection. On the opposite end was a thin blonde with her ponytail to one side, her dark blue eyes bursting with color as she pranced around her band mates. Her rosy cheeks and crimson colored lips swollen from singing. Natsuki had a desperate urge to protect the stunning blonde from all harm. He wanted to press her to his chest, and smell her sun-drenched hair.

 ** _He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop._**

 ** _He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated Candyman._**

 ** _A sweet talkin', sugar coated Candyman._**

The ladies returned to a single file line, following a difficult routine of hips swaying, arm movements, hips thrusts, box steps and other dance steps.

 ** _Well, by now I am gettin' all bothered and hot,_**

 ** _When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot._**

 ** _He had lips like sugarcane,_**

 ** _Good things come for boys who wait._**

They stepped closer to the edge of stage, each of them facing another's back, each of their hands wrapped firmly around another member's hips pressing themselves into their behinds. Dirty thoughts entered every STARISH members head as they allowed their imagination to run wild.

 ** _Candyman,_**

 ** _Candyman._**

 ** _Candyman,_**

 ** _Candyman._**

 ** _Sweet, Sugar Candyman._**

One by one each member had their moment to show off their superb vocals by taking over one phrase of the song. Each of them stepping into the audience walking towards each of the gorgeous men sitting.

 ** _He's a one stop, gotchya hot,_**

 ** _Makin' all the panties drop._**

 ** _Sweet, Sugar Candyman._**

 ** _He's a one stop, got me hot,_**

 ** _Makin' my (uh) pop._**

 ** _Sweet, Sugar Candyman._**

 ** _He's a one stop, get it while it's hot,_**

 ** _Baby, don't stop._**

 ** _Sweet, Sugar_**

 ** _He got those lips like sugarcane._**

 ** _Good things come for boys who hate._**

Natasha, the hourglass brunette, stepped off the stage beckoning to Ren who sat up as if entranced while she sang the upcoming line.

 ** _He's a one stop shop with a real big (oh!)_**

She gripped Ren's tie and made an "oh" shape with her mouth inches from his own delectable lips. She could have sworn she heard a low growl escape from the sexy man's throat.

 ** _He's a sweet talkin', sugar-coated Candyman._**

 ** _A sweet talkin', sugar coated Candyman_**

 ** _A sweet talkin', sugar coated Candyman_**

 ** _A sweet talkin', sugar coated Candyman_**

 ** _Candyman_**

 ** _Candyman_**

 ** _Candyman_**

 ** _Candyman  
Candyman_**

The song faded as the ladies had lined themselves up in front of each STARISH member. It just so happened, the exact woman each male had fantasized about during their performance stood in front of them.

"Totally Spice, who's that! Talk about TOTALLY SPICY!" Justin exclaimed clapping as he turned on the house lights. Syo and the rest of the band were strained, attempting to control their extreme emotions and bodily reactions to the performance they just witnessed. "STARISH, may I introduce you to SHINING USA's golden girls – Totally Spice." He grinned pointing at the seven ladies beside him, aware of the obvious state of mind the men were in. This wasn't uncommon at Totally Spice concerts, where most of the audience is a sea of testosterone driven men. "Ladies, why don't you introduce yourself to our guests."

Justin prompted. "What's up, I'm Lexy." The braided beauty exclaimed delivering a dazzling smile and a quick wink in Syo's direction.

"My name is Momo, I am so happy to meet all of you." She stated, beaming a million-dollar smile towards Natsuki. "Gabriella, it's an honor." Her caramel voice stated, giving a piercing gaze to Cecil. "Masato looked expectantly at the raven-haired princess "My name is Vanessa; it is my pleasure to meet you." She eyed him curiously, quickly looking away hoping she would be able to conceal the flush in her cheeks. "Natasha is my name, and I'll be help you with anything you need." She stated as she stepped closer to Ren, who met her hot gaze with his own. Jinguji-san raised his eyebrows simultaneously, hoping she would receive his message. "Oh, um – hi! My name is Sydney." She said, blushing while she tossed a glance to Ottoya. Ottoya caught it and smiled his perfect smile in return. Lastly, was the ringlet haired blonde who stated "I'm Hannah, I am looking forward to working with all of you." She licked her lips as she stared deeply into Tokiya's essence. Each member of STARISH quickly got up from their seats and bowed individuals introducing themselves.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, the girls will show you to your condo and assist you with any unpacking. We will meet for an early dinner in the dining room promptly around 5 PM." Justin stated as he waved himself out of the doors of the auditorium. A moment of silence and sexual tension was evident, until Hannah spoke, "We are going to quickly change and we will right back to help you to the condo. Just gives a few minutes, and we will meet you out front." She smiled at Tokiya and started shooing the ladies backstage. "Jingui-san, I think I must agree. This was definitely planned." Tokiya stated never letting his eyes wander off the gorgeous behind that belonged to Hannah. A simultaneous grunt of agreement could be heard from all STARISH members, thoughts of Haruka slumbering in the back of their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing so far. Your input and dedication to this story drives me to continue writing! As a heads up, things are just heating up and to stay in line with FF's policies the smuttier scenes will have to be edited it out. I should be receiving an Archive of Our Own account in the coming days, where you will be able to read ALL THE SMUT in it's full glory. Enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave a review and or follow. :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Warm sunshine filtered through the SHINING USA dressing room, located in the back of the auditorium. Natasha sat by her designated make up station, her mirror adorned with photos of beautiful landscapes originating from Mediterranean countries. She sighed deeply thinking about the handsome man she had just been introduced to. Staring dreamily at her reflection she remembered his scent of mahogany and teakwood, his azure eyes, and his perfect chiseled jaw line.

"Daydreaming again, are we?" Lexy grinned, resting her small right hand on Natasha's dark hair. Natasha looked back finding her friend clad in nothing but volleyball spanks and a bright lime green Nike sports bra. Both of her braids hanging loosely over her shoulders, her flat stomach protruding strong abdomen muscles. "Show off…" Natasha murmured to herself, making a grimace.

"Hey now! Don't be grumpy. I work hard for what I got, and you know it!" Lexy puffed her cheeks as she responded. "If I remember correctly, you came in with a baggy pair of sweatpants and a stained t-shirt – What happened to those?" a voice stated from the shadows. Gabriella came around the corner, wiping sweat off her forehead trying desperately to not think about the dark-haired prince she locked eyes with during their rehearsal. Every time she closed her eyes, she imagined brushing her fingers across his bangs with them finding their way down his long neck.

"Obviously, they are dirty and need cleaning and this is what I had left so…." Lexy's voice began to trail off into a whisper as she realized her friends had caught red handed in trying to impress the fedora wearing rocker she smiled at during their introductions.

Entering the dressing room come the rest of the members of Totally Spice changed and ready to meet back with STARISH in the foyer, before taking them to their condo on the property. "Okay ladies, we need to pow-wow." Sydney stated, dropping her violet and pink Under Armour bag to the ground. Her messy bun moving with a jolt as she turned to Hannah. "Let's clarify a few things first…" Hannah continued, clenching her jaw before speaking. "Did anyone in this room do any research on these guys before they got here?" The drop of a pin could have been heard before Vanessa broke the silence. "I read they are in the Top 3 boy bands in Japan. They have won several competitions, completed collaborations with Heavens, starred in movies, television dramas, and even commercials. Each of them seems to have their own special abilities besides that, but ultimately – they are not so different from us."

"You KNEW all this and didn't bother to tell any of us!?" Lexy shouted, throwing her arms up into the air out of frustration. Some nodded in agreement with Lexy, while others waited for a response from their quietest member.

"I had assumed all of you would have done your own research when Noelle told us a week ago." Vanessa answered coolly, her eyes piercing through Lexy's. "I expected good looking, but not downright gorgeous." Sydney stated as she leaned against the door frame of the dressing room. "To think we are surrounded by these studs for at least 3 months, how are we going to get any work done?" Sydney already felt distracted, thinking about things she hadn't since High School. Having to figure out what to wear every day, instead of walking out the condo looking like a potato sack, and wearing make-up on a normal basis.

"Guys, we can't get distracted now. We are professionals, and so are they. I am sure we can collaborate and make this a great partnership." Hannah stated matter of fact like, while she finished putting her hair up in a ponytail. Heavy lidded eyes beamed across the room, staring harshly at Hannah as she looked at each individual member feeling the heat rising. "What?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. "You are full of shit." Vanessa smiled, remembering Hannah practically drooling at Tokiya Ichinose who imitated an aura of leading STARISH.

The tension broke when everyone laughed heartily at Vanessa's reaction to Hannah's words.

Having the opposite sex around was going to make things difficult without a doubt, considering the girls have now worked together for over a year without a hitch. Sure, flings and one night stands had occurred among the girl band – but this was entirely different. They were now in proximity of what are arguably some of the most attractive men in the industry.

 **oooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooo**

 _What do I even say to him? Where do I begin? Come on Hannah, think!_

"While you are here we will be neighbors, your condo is directly next to ours. If you need anything it's no problem to swing by." Hannah stated as she walked next to Tokiya. _Good job Hannah, just invite them into your home that you share with six other girls before talking it through with them._ Hannah subconsciously palmed her forehead and cringed at the impact, _Stupid Hannah, so stupid!_

"Are you alright? Have I upset you?" Tokiya suggested stopping to come face to face with Hannah. Hannah swung around to be greeted by deep ocean blue eyes, a perfect nose, and high cheekbones. She blushed, when she realized she was staring at his kissable lips. "You had hit yourself, and I wasn't sure if I was the cause?" He asked cocking his head to one side, causing his bangs to move seductively.

Hannah's heart began to flutter. _What is wrong with me? Why is my heart pounding? I just met the guy, and don't even know him. Shit! HANNAH! SAY SOMETHING!_ "No! No, not at all! I just…I…forgot something. I just remembered there was something I had to do and yeah…" _Way to go loser._ "Oh! We are here!" Hannah exclaimed.

Before them sat a beautiful terracotta colored townhouse, that included a wraparound balcony and large oak double doors. An orange tree bloomed in front of the home, wafting a scent of citrus. The waves of the ocean were audible from where they were standing.

"WOW!" Ottoya shouted rushing to the doors. "What does the inside look like?" He grinned with Syo and Natsuki by his side exhilarated as he was. "It's awesome! But first, let me pair you guys up." Hannah grinned remembering the discussion in the dressing room. "Sydney will go with Ottoya, Lexy and Syo, Momo and Natsuki, Natasha and Ren, Gabriella and Cecil, Vanessa and Masato, and I am with Tokiya." She begins to jiggle the keys into the door, when Syo began to speak. "So, we all of our own rooms?" The girls blinked, having been caught off guard by the question. "Um…yeah. Is that a problem?" Lexy answered without missing a beat. "REALLY? We have always shared rooms back in Japan! THIS IS AWESOME!" Syo balled his fists and jumped in excitement, his fedora falling off his blonde head.

Lexy went to pick it up to return to Syo, when she felt a shock of electricity run through her. She gasped and looked up to find Syo's turquoise eyes piercing through her soul. _His eyes are so beautiful…._ "I am sorry, I..." She stammered, for the first time not having anything clever to say. They were so close their noses were almost touching, he smelled of spices and amber. Lexy's heart began to race, desperately just wanting to lean in and kiss him. "Hey, it's nothing doll face." Syo replied quickly putting his fedora on his head trying to conceal his blushing face. He stood up and reached out his hand to help her from her crouching position.

 _Calm down._ Syo snickered to himself as his mind began to form a dirty daydream. When the girls returned from the dressing room to meet them in the foyer, he couldn't help but stare at Lexy's perfectly toned body. He could determine from their dance performance that she was in shape, but not this kind of shape. He wanted to trace butterfly kisses down her abdomen, he imagined his thumb tracing her hips bones as she moaned his name in pleasure. While he never minded rooming with Natsuki, he was eternally grateful that he wasn't sharing a room during their stay in America. He shook away his thoughts, when he took a glimpse at the sun and all he could see was the face Haruka Nanami.

One by one the pairs entered the large living area that contained a fire place, a large sectional couch, a 4K flat screen television, and many other home like amenities'. The kitchen was large with a breakfast bar, and gorgeous wood finished cabinets. A sliding door went out to a deck, with a small table and tanning chairs. To Masato's delight in an adjacent room was a grand piano. He made a mental note to tune it when they returned from their dinner. Upstairs was dedicated to their personal rooms.

"Sydney-san! Show me my room!" Ottoya grinned as he took a hold of her wrist. Sydney gasped when she felt his long fingers around her. She could feel the callous around his tips from playing the guitar, and the scent of apples and sunflowers. Together they ran up the stairs, "To the right Ottoya! 2nd door on your left!" Syndey squealed out as they took a turn down the hallway. Ottoya swung open the door to his room to find his belongings resting on a queen-sized bed with a headboard out of African blackwood. His guitar had already been placed by the window next to his own sliding doors to the balcony. Ottoya swung himself around the room, never letting go of Sydney when suddenly she could feel her wrist sliding from underneath his fingers. "Sydney-san!" he gasped as he attempted to catch her, both landing on his bed covered in grey Egyptian silk sheets.

When he opened his eyes, he was mere centimeters from her beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hazel eyes brightly reflecting back at him. _She is beautiful…_ He could feel the curves of her breasts pressing against his chest, he was close enough to smell her. Her scent reminded him of spring, his favorite season, and strawberry fields. Small strands from her messy bun had come loose from the impact, making her look a bit disheveled. _So kawaii…._

 _Oh my god, this isn't happening!_ Sydney stared deeply at his face, trying to remember every single angle of it. His long lashes, strands of hair falling over his forehead that she desperately wanted to put back in place. There it was again, that autumn apple scent. She took a deep breath, feeling her cheeks becoming hotter by the second. _What is he doing!?_

Two long graceful fingers gingerly took a strand of her hair between their tips and slowly wrapped it around her right ear. She shivered when she felt his fingertips brush against her earlobe. He smiled warmly, but when he opened his mouth to say something he must have decided against it. He leaned up and stretched out his hand to her, his slender fingers inviting her to get up. "Are you alright?" he asked sweetly, his voice like honey. Sydney needed a minute to come back to her senses, when she finally realized he had asked her a question. "I'm fine. Thanks." Sydney answered slowly.

Ottoya slid open the glass doors, and stepped out onto the balcony desperately needing the breeze to calm himself. He had felt his member hardening as they laid on top of each other, and he had to regain his composure before Sydney would realize what was happening. He longingly looked out to the horizon, where the sun was slowly setting.

 _Oh, Haruka, how I wish you were here…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: A BIG "Thank you!" to my new followers! I am so happy to see everyone enjoying the beginnings of what I hope to be a wonderful woven piece of work. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to PM me. :-)**

 **Chapter 4**

Natsuki stood expectantly in front his room door, waiting patiently for Momo to turn the handle. She was tall, and the top of her head lightly touched his chin when he leaned in close. He caught hints of raspberry, sweet pea, and watery pear when he took a deep breath. Natsuki desperately wanted to bury his nose into her golden strands and get lost in her scent, but as quickly as the moment came it went.

"Do you like it?" She smiled sweetly, her side pony tail swishing as she cocked her head waiting for Natsuki's reply.

While the room wasn't very large, it was intimate. The walls had painted murals of fields of wild flowers, to his left with its left length side against the wall sat a queen-sized bed with honey colored Egyptian cotton sheets. It was adorned with adorable plush animals, and a beside lamp shaped like his beloved Piyochan. Glancing to his right was a flat screen television, and a plethora of films for him to indulge in.

"I did some research about your likes and dislikes, so I hope you feel at home here!" She grinned, clasping her hands behind her back.

Momo stood before him, the light from the sliding glass door leading to the wrap around balcony shining behind her. She wore a pair of light blue overalls; a pastel colored shirt was visible under her overall straps, on her feet were matching daffodil yellow flats, and around her dainty ankle a hung a bracelet containing tiny charms.

In one swift movement, he had wrapped his arms around her slender figure. His right hand found itself on the small of her back, while his left cupped her cheek softly. She gasped at his reaction, shivering at his velvety touch. His forest green eyes bore into her as her mind began to reel with what could be potentially happening next. Momo's mouth slightly hung ajar as she felt his cold forehead press against her own, the tip of their noses barely touching. Key lime pie, lemon crème, and blends of cranberry wafted into her air passages.

"It's perfect. Thank you for putting so much thought into it." He murmured as he closed his eyes and left a butterfly kiss on her forehead. Momo's temple began to burn from the mark that he had left.

"Natsuki!" She stated as she wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist pressing her cheek into his hard chest. Natsuki gasped, having been caught off guard by her reaction. She could hear a deep chuckle escape his lips happily returning her hug. His right thumb and forefinger picked up her chin, forcing her to look back up at his handsome features. He could get lost in her ocean blue eyes for ages if she would let him.

"It seems you know a lot more about me, then I do you. Why don't we take time this evening to get to know each other?" Natsuki asked throwing her a dazzling smile. Momo's cheeks became flushed at his request, only able to nod in response. Another warm laugh escaped his perfect lips as he let her go and turned to attend to his baggage.

 _Why did you have to let me go…?_

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

A sweet melody erupting from ivory and ebony keys could be heard as Masato gracefully descended the stairs. He stopped in his tracks, and closed his eyes. He felt his chest swelling with emotion as the keys frolicked from one note to another. The composition reminded him of an internal struggle, a battle with one self, being torn in one direction and then another just to tumble into an abyss of loneliness and misunderstanding. The tones began to become soft and uncertain for the next few measures, before erupting back into a confident rhythm. Before realizing where his feet had taken him, he stood before the grand piano he had set his eyes on earlier. Vanessa's long straight haven hair swayed as she moved her body as she played. The wide-open windows enveloped her with warmth and flecks of rays.

Her eyes were closed, loosing herself in the music that she was playing. Her exquisite fingers like ballerina's dancing pirouettes from one key to the next. Masato was enthralled with her passion as she played. His eyes began to water as he imagined what her song meant to her. It took him on a journey that ended uplifting him from a dark place. The playing suddenly came to a screeching halt.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked, her chocolate colored eyes cold and unwavering. Masato's left eye twitched at her question.

"You are talented." He stated, ignoring her. "That wasn't my question." She spat back him, sneering at his insolence. _His royal demeanor isn't going to fool me. Believing he can ignore me._

Masato's shoulder slumped from his perfect posture, and took a seat beside her on the piano and began to play. His long flexible fingers gliding from one key to another, breathing deeply, inhaling the aroma of night blooming jasmine, sheer lavender and blue violet. Scents that reminded him of a moonlight path in a gorgeous garden. A daydream began to form of Vanessa standing in the moonlight path, glancing back at him. Her olive skin extenuated in the rays of the lunar planet above. The grand piano began to sing the song of Masato's daydream.

An invisible force brought Vanessa's right hand reaching for Masato's bangs, captivated by his intensity as he played. His eyes were closed, focused and determined to prove that he understood what it felt to be angry and lost.

Masato began to smile as he felt Vanessa's delicate touch brushing his bangs from his forehead. It was the moment of understanding he was looking for. He slowly retracted his strong hands from the grand piano and turned to her.

Vanessa's eyes sparkled, her cold stare now having turned into a pool of molten chocolate lava. They were warm, kind, and hopeful. They took Masato's breath away.

"Would you like to join me at an art gallery opening tonight?" Vanessa asked without hesitation feeling drawn to Masato. Somehow all the worries she carried had been washed away when she heard him play. She clasped her hand over his own, causing Masato's chest to swell.

Without skipping a beat Masato replied, "It would be an honor to escort you tonight." Vanessa smiled in response, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry for being so straight forward, I…" Masato stopped her by pressing his index finger against her lips and shaking his head. Her lips were tender, lush, and so much like his beloved Harukas'. His heart ached as he wished that this moment would be with her instead of Vanessa, when suddenly Vanessa's lips curved to give the tip of his finger a butterfly kiss. His eyes grew wide at her reaction, snapping him out of his thoughts. His cheeks became flushed as he took in the curves of her heart shaped face.

Vanessa leaned back, "We will depart tonight after dinner." She stated getting up from the piano bench, and walked away with her hands clasped in front of her. Her stride was slow yet purposeful, and her head was held high. It reminded Masato of a swan gliding across his moonlit pond.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Cecil and Gabriella leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking across the ocean on to the horizon. Gabriella took a deep breath inhaling the salty beach air, closing her eyes while she did so. It allowed her to focus for her first love – the sea. Cecil couldn't help but find himself staring at her pleasant features. She carried an aura of royalty about her, that attracted him to her.

"Gabriella, are you from Florida?" Cecil asked, stepping a bit closer.

Gabriella opened her eyes, and continued watching the waves roll on to the sand. "No, I am not. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"The way you look at the ocean is as if you were looking upon the eyes of a lover." Cecil answered softly, waiting for reaction a small part of him hoping he was wrong.

Gabriella smiled, "You are rather intuitive Prince Aijima." Gabriella stated. "To elaborate on my statement, you and I aren't very different. Both of us come from places far away, and have a set future that has been planned for us while we were in the womb."

Cecil grimace suggested that he was puzzled by her words. "What are you suggesting Gabriella?"

"Allow me to re-introduce myself, my name is Gabriella Kahananui and the direct descendant of Chief Kamehameha." After her bow and curtsy, she looked up to find Cecil on the ground bowing before her.

"You must be appalled by my behavior Princess! I do not make the people of my country Agnapolis justice. Please forgive me." He squeaked, his words muffled by him facing the ground. Gabriella giggled as a response. "Get up, you dork!" she stated helping him get back on his feet.

"You confuse me, Princess Gabriella!" Cecil gasped. "Listen, my father will want me to take over our tribe, but it isn't this formal. Hawaiian royalty and such is a thing of a past, it's more for us to keep our traditions as a culture."

Gabriella stepped close to Cecil, her palms on his sculpted chest. She could feel goosebumps emerging underneath her hands as she pressed them into his pectorals. "I will just show you sometime. It will make more sense." She stated calmly, never allowing her almond shaped eyes to stray from his emerald ones. He smelled of baklava, sand, and nuts – it reminded Gabriella of the desert. She could drift into 1000 Arabian nights with this prince before her, and her heart responded with a loud thud as she daydreamed.

Gabriella felt Cecil's hands snake themselves around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I've wanted to do this from the moment I saw you…" He whispered delicately into her ear. Her knees abruptly became weak at his words, his strong arms kept her upright. Gabrielle feel his forearms muscles pressed into her back, if she could melt into his embrace at this moment she would happily do so.


End file.
